The Albatross' Serenity
by Sonikku0691
Summary: Kind of a CanonxOC oneshot. After he was released from prison, he meets a stranger who helped him that there's still hope.


The Albatross' Serenity

It was really rough for Klaus as soon he was released from prison. He was lucky he survived. Without anywhere else to go, he decides to visit the grave of his parents and Constance Dove.

The graveyard is a little populated that afternoon. Family members and loved ones would gather around the tombstones of their beloved, offered them small gifts and a bouquet of their favourite flower. He wishes to imitate them, but to his dismay, he spent most of the money and left him penniless. _It doesn't matter._ He lamented to himself. He first visited Constance Dove. Her tombstone is decorated in beautiful white roses and carnation. _Those are her favourite flowers._ He muttered. He knelt down on one knee and bows as if she was the Queen of England. He carefully got back up and searches for his parents' grave.

He wonders endlessly. Their graves were nowhere to be found. He let out a sad sigh and said, "I guess their bodies were incinerated after all." As he was about to exit, he bumps into a girl. "Ah, I'm so sorry." They shuddered in unison, "I didn't know where I was going. Please excuse me." Both exchange glances as they look to one another. The girl lowers her head. "I'm really sorry sir. Please forgive me." "Don't worry," he replied kindly, "it happens to me plenty times." She looked up at him then hugs abruptly. Well this is shocking. No one hugged him before. He didn't dare struggle; he just let her cuddle his chest gently. "I'm so sorry that it happened to you." She sighed. He doesn't know how to reply. He wanted to thank her for the comfort… but something hit him. _What if she didn't know about my crime…?_ He thought. _If she knew… she would despise me like everyone else._ It saddens him. Why did he even bother thinking about that? Why…?

The girl loosens her grip and steps back. "My name is Nina Serenity." She answered courteously, "I came here to study medicine. May I ask for your name?" As expected, she didn't know about the incident in London. Should he introduce him as himself… or someone else? No, he can't do that. It's impolite to use a pen name. Plus, she's really nice. "My name is Klaus Albatross." He replied. Both exchanged smiles, saying "A pleasure to meet you." "Well, I better go. It's nice meeting you." He said weakly. He felt his sleeve tugged. He turns his head slowly and sees her melancholic face. "Why don't you stay at my place for a while? You're quite knackered." She mutters softly. "Oh no, it's fine Nina." He answered, "I'll be fine. I promise."

They suddenly heard a faint sound nearby and look around. The sound wasn't quite intimidating. Another noise was produced. He knows where it's coming from and blushed hard. Nina however… she looked up at him and wonders why his face is rather rosy. "Why are you blushing?" She asked cutely. As he opened his mouth, the sound was heard again. He shuts his mouth quickly and turned his head away. She finally figured it out. She let out a big grin and giggled. "Come on, don't be shy." She said as she grabbed his hand, "As soon you eat and sleep well, you may leave."

He gazed at her intently. For a foreigner, she's really amiable. People around him would give him a cold shoulder as he walks around London's busy streets. Parents would pull their children close and whisper vague anecdotes. They would even exaggerate to appall the tourists. Why him? Why him? It was one time and he wants to atone for his crime. Hopefully it doesn't last, but they would still give him the icy stare… as if he bears calamity wherever he goes.

He saunters as she escorts him to her flat. She was still holding his hand. He smiled softly as he reminisces how his parents would drag him along the streets. He shouldn't be pessimistic what others said to him. They're just anxious and frightened. He should be a little optimistic that there are few people who cared, like Layton for instance. He knew he did it out of hatred and anger. Next was Luke. Sure he picks on the little guy once in a while and Luke scorned at his actions, but at least both had fun… until Luke has to leave before he was out. Then there's Flora. He didn't interact with her much, he wonders if she still hated him for holding her hostage. Somewhere in her heart, she understands his feelings a little and why he created the abomination. Finally… Nina Serenity, a stranger. She's quite childish for a teenager, but she has common sense.

He smiles widely. _Serenity… that surname fits her well._


End file.
